Enferma
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Sakura se siente extraña últimamente. Pues la abarcan síntomas que son desconocidos para ella y le afectan en el corazón. La observadora e inteligente Tomoyo la ayudará a resolver ese pequeño problema./Re-subido de mi anterior cuenta.


_Sakura Card Captor no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a las espectaculares chicas CLAMP.  
_

_**Aclaración importante:** Quizá os encontréis una historia idéntica con otros personajes, pero es mía. De mi anterior cuenta, **RinkuPanda **que por razones privadas decidí cerrar. Así que decidí adaptarla en esta serie, así que no se asusten, está escrita por mi propia mano. xD (Me dio pena dejar abandonada esa cuenta con historias tan lindas)_

* * *

**Enferma **

Sakura observaba en silencio la silueta de aquel muchacho de cabellos chocolate que provocaba en ella síntomas desconocidos. El chico estaba hablando con Eriol y Yamazaki y al parecer la conversación era divertida, pues le arrancaba varias risas. Solo tuvo pocos encuentros con él últimamente, pero se deleitaba con verle sonreír desde lejos. Era algo difícil sacarle una sonrisa sincera, la mayoría de las veces era algo gruñón y ese ceño fruncido no se esfumaba con facilidad. Apenas unos 5 meses que se conocían y tenían una amistad que se inclinaba al ''odio - amor''. Era difícil de explicar, siempre que pasaban un buen rato tranquilos, él tenía que interrumpir molestándola con uno de sus estúpidos argumentos. Y claro, ella terminaba enfadándose y golpeándolo. Sin embargo, hace unos dos días comenzó a evitarla sin justificación. La última vez que habían quedado fueron al estanque del parque y habían pasado una buena tarde en compañía. En su memoria no figuraba haberle molestado en ningún momento, es más, fue una tarde _especial._

La mayoría de las veces estaba nerviosa durante el trascurso de las clases, pues sentía que unos ojos ámbar taladraban su nuca. Ya se lo había contado a su padre el día anterior, y éste solo había atinado a reír pero sin darle ninguna explicación. Ella empezaba a asustarse, por que tenía un gran malestar. ¿Y si era el corazón? la posibilidad era casi imposible debido a su corta edad, pero ella era insconciente de ese dato.

—Li...—suspiró en el aire, ignorado a su compañera que la miraba con palpable curiosidad. De pronto, el nombrado se sintió observado y volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de la esmeralda. Rápidamente, las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron y tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para controlar los latidos de su corazón, que se habían disparado repentinamente.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Tomoyo, reparando en el rostro ruborizado de su mejor amiga y la posición en la que dejó su mano, cuando ávidamente agachó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con él.

—¿Eh? sí, sí...—murmuró. Cabe destacar que Sakura andaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos los últimos días —más de lo normal— como encadenada a algo en su interior que la dejaba hipnotizada y la aislaba del mundo. Eso la convencía más de su supuesta ''enfermedad''. Había afirmado sin tener el valor de subir la mirada nuevamente.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por esa actitud tan tímida que había tomado la optimista Sakura. Y eso fue suficiente para saber que le pasaba algo.

—Mentira—bingo. Tomoyo era muy observadora, y se daba cuenta de las cosas con rapidez. La señaló acusatoriamente y frunció el ceño.—no me mientas Sakurita, ¿qué te pasa?

Sakura volvió a suspira abatida, no volvería a insistir con ella por que Tomoyo haría lo mismo y antes o después terminaría contándoselo.

—Tomo-chan, creo que estoy enferma...—la castaña se miró las palmas de las manos.—...me siento muy rara, especialmente cuando estoy cerca de él y estoy asustada.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y acercó un poco más la silla para hablar más íntimamente.

—¿Enferma, con él? ¿y no sabes lo que te pasa?—recibió un gesto negativa con la cabeza por parte de la chica. Ella ya comenzaba a sospechar lo que le pasaba—Entiendo...

La joven alzó la cabeza y miró a la de ojos amatista.

—¿Crees que es posible tener problemas cardíacos a mi edad?—preguntó conteniendo un ataque de desesperación.

Tomoyo meditó unos momentos que decirle exactamente. Asintió mirándola con una sonrisa dulce y un atisbo de diversión.

—Por supuesto que sí Sakurita. De hecho, existe una enfermedad al corazón que es muy común en todas las edades. No sería tan extraño que tú la padecieras—dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente, preocupada por su situación y por lo que esa supuesta enfermedad que confirmaba su amiga podría provocarle.

—¿Y-y de que se trata?—preguntó con terror, sus grandes ojos verdes mirándola con atención.

—Bien... los latidos de tu corazón se descontrolan en determinadas situaciones... ¿verdad? —recibió un asentimiento de ella—. sueles estar muy pensativa y sientes vuelcos en el estómago.—decía, estando atenta a la expresión que tenía Sakura cada vez que nombraba los síntomas.

—¡Santos gatitos! ¡esos síntomas son los que yo tengo! por dios, ¿sabes cual es el nombre de esa enfermedad?—le preguntó, con los ojos acuosos por el miedo.

Tomoyo no se molestó en ocultar una risita.—Por supuesto...—se inclinó hacia ella un poco y susurró.—Se llama _amor._

—¿¡Amor?! ¿¡qué rayos...?!—exclamó con el ceño fruncido.—¡Imposible!—la castaña sintió unos pequeños escalofríos en su cuerpo.—No puedo estar enamorada de... de _él_—negó decidida.

Tomoyo canturreó algo y rió entre dientes.—Lo que tu digas, Sakurita, pero dicen que es difícil de curar y _muy_ contagiosa ~

Sakura se calló y apretó los puños arrugando la falda de su uniforme. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Syaoran. Éste ahora se encontraba sólo, sentado en su puesto leyendo un libro. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, aunque ese misterioso ceño aún estaba ahí. Aún no podía pensar con claridad, pero contrajo el rostro al sentir el pulso acelerado otra vez. Tomoyo la miraba de forma victoriosa al darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo. Pero como era de esperar, su amiga lo iba a seguir negando. La Kinomoto tragó saliva.

¿Y si le había _contagiado_? ¿y si la evitaba por esa razón? Amor.

* * *

Chuu... ¿les gustó? a mí se me hizo tierno cuando la escribí por primera vez, y me da pena dejarla abandonada en esa cuenta, así que aquí la traje. Espero que no se lo tomen a mal, sólo quería compartirlo con otros fans obsesionados con esta pareja al igual que yo. ¡Disculpen la **cacografía** y la **ortografía**! lo corregí a medida que iba _editándolo_.

Bueno, espero _reviews_ y, recemos por que la causa de que Li evite a Sakurita sea esa... xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
